deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob6114's Season 1 Winner Part 3
Description Both of these combatants won against their opponents, but one will be the winner and four will be the losers. Interlude Boomstick: They are the lucky ones that they've won against their last opponents, but the real question is, which one will be real lucky enough to win this Royale? Wiz: We'll have to wait and see! Here we have: Pennywise, Master Chief, The Soldier, Shrek, Mario. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win this... Death Battle Royale. Pennywise Wiz: Derry, Maine. A town where is haunted by one scary alien, known as Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Boomstick: This guy eat kids! What a disgusting clown! Wiz: He mostly prey kids, but he can kill adults too. Boomstick: Before all that, he first arrived on earth in cataclysmic meteor and it nearly destroyed a freaking Earth! Wiz: Yes I know, calm down. Anyway, he is a rival to the Turtle God named Maturin. IT originated in a void or dimension outside the regions of space which is known as the Macroverse. Now in the Earth, he is hidden in a sewer. If not just a sewer, he also hide in unknowingly places. Boomstick: In a rainy day, Denbrough family's house, where the kid named George Elmer Denbrough. Well everyone called him Georgie, anyway he asked his brother Billy about the boat. His big brother made it and let Georgie go alone and play with his boat on the rain! Wiz: When the boat fell down in a sewer, the dangerous end for that kid. Pennywise appears and talk to Georgie a while. Boomstick: Until this clown bit that kid's arm off and suddenly killing him! Wiz: Now Billy is the leader of Loser Clubs, Pennywise's arch nemesis. Boomstick: You may be wondering how can these armed nerd kids beat him, they got help from Pennywise's old animal rival Maturin. Wiz: Well for some reasons the children are mostly his targets. Boomstick: Why kids though? What did they ever do to him? Wiz: Anyway, one of the ability called Deadlights can trap souls and driving them insane. It is also uses to blind them. Boomstick: He once made a freaking Thunderstorm powerful enough to almost destroy Derry. Wiz: He can shapeshift into anything, he can shapeshift into victims' biggest fear. Boomstick: And also can turn into any different stuffs like spider, werewolf, and Dracula! Wiz: He survived being shot in the head, being rammed through the side of his head and out his eye by a crowbar, and a bolt to through his head actually upset him! Boomstick: He can create a illusions too. Wiz: With his mind control, he can uses that ability to find out a prey's fears or secrets to use them against them. Boomstick: It is still requires the ritual of Chud to beat this clown, but somehow, he is unstoppable! Pennywise: You'll float too! Master Chief Wiz: In 2517-- Boomstick: What? Are they predicting the future? Wiz: Boomstick, you've said this before. Boomstick: Oh right, go ahead and continue. Wiz: In 2517, John was a six year old human kid who lives with his loving parents until he got kidnapped by the UNSC and replaced by a clone to be a Spartan. He is known as Master Chief. Boomstick: What does UNSC stand for? Wiz: United Nations Space Command. Boomstick: Oh okay. Anyway, he is a super soldier helping the UNSC in the war against Covenant, an army of aliens trying to turn on a device that will destroy all life in the universe called Halo! Wiz: At his age of fourteen, he underwent the program's augmentation procedures that is increasing his Speed, Vision, Strength, Intelligence, and Reflexes. Boomstick: He have the one of the coolest Arsenal I ever seen! Like Spartan Laser, Assault Rifle, Battle Rifle, Type-1 Antipersonnel grenades, M41 rocket launcher, M60 Magnum, and that Energy Sword too! Wiz: Wow that was impressive. Anyway, he's expert when it comes to combat strategy, he can run 50 miles an hour, prevented galactic genocide twice, and survive falling from orbit without any scratch. Boomstick: Wow that's impressive, his armor weighs 990 lbs! Wiz: While he was injured, he ran up to 106 kilometers. Boomstick: He can disarmed Agent Locke before he can even react and beats him in combat. The problem is, he has same weakness as any other mortal man. Wiz: He took down a Scarab Tank, wiped out entire armies singlehandedly, and can deflect large antitank missiles with his own bare hands. Boomstick: He can use special equipment in the field, like very special. This thing called the Overshield triples the strength of his armour's shield and the other one called Active Camouflage will cover him in an aura of light bending energy! That also create the illusion of invisibility. Wiz: He also has a 5 seconds regenerating energy shield. Boomstick: He can led other Spartans to defend humans from any harm and gained a full body after reaching the rank called Master Chief Petty Officer, he have like a half ton armor suit that was near indestructible. Wiz: He can lift 80 tons and defeat three different armies multiple times, his experience proves him incredibly stronger and faster! Boomstick: He can do anything, why? Because he is the master! Hood: Master Chief, you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship? Master Chief: Sir. Finishing this fight. The Soldier Wiz: Mister Jane Doe, saw the war as the perfect opportunity to join the American Army in World War 2. He is also known as The Soldier. Boomstick: He was actually rejected by all military branches he applied to. But he taught himself to load and fire a variety of weapons even before embarking on a Nazi killing spree. Wiz: He was awarded many medals for his good work. Boomstick: Here is a difference between two alternatives World War 2. The real life ended in 1945 and in this game it ended in 1949! Wiz: Exactly, although there was no more World War to fight for, this would not be the end of his fighting career. Boomstick: They are still going on a war! Red vs Blue team! Wiz: Despite him not being actual soldier, Redmond Mann decided that The Soldier would be the best candidate to be one of the nine mercenaries to be put the fighting test in the feud against his brother named Blutarch over the land of the Gravel Pits. Boomstick: He can break The Scout's both arms, survive being blast with rockets, he also was able to kill The Heavy, Demoman, and The Pyro with a single rocket each! Wiz: He can also snap the bear's neck easily, which is impressive for a soldier like him. Boomstick: The Soldier slaughtered 6,000 Nazis and mostly civilians! He is probably like Captain America, oh yeah that crossover would be amazing too. Wiz: He is not intelligent, only thanks to the lead water he drinks. Boomstick: He is immortal too! He swallowed a whole bottle of "Kill me and I'll come back stronger" pills. Wiz: He was smart enough to make a functioning rocket launcher out of random junk, he is able to fight mercenaries, can punch a guy hard enough to send him flying across the room while snapping his neck, survived the onslaught of Merasmus the Magician, he has fought and bested the BLU Team for like over ten years. Boomstick: Also, he laughs while being thrown around by the Bread Monster. This guy has some good experience fight, of course he is The Soldier! The Soldier: And from that day forward, anytime a bunch of animals are together in one place it's called a ZOO! Shrek Wiz: In a swamp, there is a ogre who scares villager. That ogre is known as Shrek. Boomstick: When everyone's favorite ogre was 7 year old, his parents sent him off to live on his own, same as all ogre I guess. Wiz: Shrek lived in his home swamp for many years alone until he met his best friend Donkey and then his future wife Princess Fiona. Boomstick: when the fairy tail creatures visits into Shrek's house, Shrek decides to go and tell Lord Farquaad to leave them alone. Wiz: Because of that they both traveled to Duloc. Boomstick: Yeah Farquaad and Shrek made a deal, if Shrek rescue the princess from the dragon castle and brings her back to Farquaad, Shrek will go back to his home. Wiz: And he did it, but Fiona wanted Shrek instead. Boomstick: Shrek and Fiona married and lives the happiest life on Earth, they have 3 children. Wiz: Shrek can outrun dragon, survive getting beaten by her and being thrown. He was actually smart enough to defeat the dragon. Boomstick: He can smash through doors, survive falling through a roof, and took out armed Knights or just scare them away! Wiz: He can also dodge arrows shot from crossbow, can scares away and defeated most regular people, he been hit in the nuts several times and comes out totally fine! Boomstick: He also have a lot of memes! Like Shrek is love and Shrek is life-- Wiz: No Boomstick, we're not going to talk about memes. Boomstick: Fine. Wiz: His fart is really strong enough to kill people, and his roar is also strong enough to push away multiple people. Boomstick: His fart is strong enough to kill people? Wow, that's what Wario does too! Wiz: His burps is highly flammable, it can be used as projectiles. Boomstick: Shrek has an low self esteem which can prevent him from doing his very best. He is very durable enough to survive being kicked in the nuts by his annoying friend Donkey! Wiz: Shrek is also surprisingly skilled with weaponry like swords. Boomstick: Shrek is love, Shrek is life! Shrek: Ogres are like onion! End of story! Bye-Bye! See you later... Mario Wiz: The plumber who would soon become a prince, despite him saving the princess from King Koopa like countless times. He is known as Mario. Boomstick: He was one of the Star Children, he possesses many abilities with the intent of protecting his favorite home, Mushroom Kingdom. Wiz: His arch-nemesis Bowser always kidnapped Princess Peach and never stops, Mario always come to rescue like a man. Boomstick: He have a brother named younger brother named Luigi, yeah he is taller than Mario but still. Wiz: Mario doesn't always save Princess Peach alone, he can have help from his friend Yoshi and his brother Luigi. Boomstick: This guy may have a lot money because he have a lot qualified jobs. We all know that he is Plumber, Docotr, and Tennis Player. But he also worked as Pilot, Carpenter, Umpire, Chef, Soldier, Brewer, NBA Player, Animal Trainer, Submarine Captain, Baseball Player, Artist, Stunt Biker, Theme Park Owner, Referee, Toy Maker, and the one we all didn't expect... Rapper. Wiz: Despite him saving the princess, he can be Prince too. Boomstick: He appears in like 360s games and he getting stronger and stronger! He has an Arsenal of magical items called Power-Ups! Wiz: These can allow him to access new forms, he can be invulnerable with it. Mario can keep many of them on hand at once. Boomstick: He is athletic, his jumping abilities can jump like 80 feet high. And who would say white man can't jump that much high? Wiz: He can throw a baseball so fast enough to make it launched over 999 miles per hour, almost a thousand. Boomstick: Could he make it launched over thousand miles per hour? Wiz: Maybe. Anyway, his spin jump allows him to jump on some harmful things such as spikes and not get hurt. Boomstick: He have a hammer too, not like Thor Odinson, but the hammer that can crush anything and the smaller hammer can be only thrown. Wiz: The only problem about his power-ups is, it has limited time. Boomstick: Mario has also battled a larger variety of enemies than any other video game heroes, although he's not much of a strategic person but don't underestimate the Nintendo's strongest plumber ever! Mario: Welcome, welcome new galaxy! =Poll= Who will win in this royale battle? Pennywise Master Chief The Soldier Shrek Mario Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Wiz: Royale. Death Battle Mario jumps into the pipe, it has take him to the unknown sewer. He was wandering around, and wasn't quite sure what this place is. Mario: Hello? The echo was coming back, he find this place weird and have to get out of here. He found the exit, he is out of the sewer, suddenly he hears laugh coming behind him. Mario turn around and saw Pennywise, with a balloon. Pennywise: Hiya, Mario. Mario: Who are you? Pennywise: I am Pennywise, and you are Mario! Oh right, you want to know where your princess is? Mario: You-a do know? Pennywise: Of course, come closer and I'll--''' Both of these two hears a rocket launcher incoming towards them, they both dodges and look up to the rocket launchers user. The Soldier: '''Care to explain what you two doing there? Mario: Who are you? The Soldier: You tell me first. Pennywise: You'll float too... Pennywise charges at The Soldier, The Soldier manages to shoot another rocket launchers at the clown who dodged. The Soldier then hits Pennywise with a rocket launcher, he then kicks him in the guts. The Soldier: Stay back, clown. Master Chief: Hold it right there! The Soldier: Huh? Master Chief: You three needs to stop, and come with me. Pennywise decides to bite The Soldier's leg, causing him to scream pain and accidentally shoots a rocket launcher at the next combatant, Shrek, who was walking around until... BOOM Shrek: Hey! Watch where you shoot at, you punks! Pennywise pushes The Soldier away, giving Shrek opportunity to punch The Soldier, Pennywise got hit by a fireball which was Mario's. Mario: Tell me where-a princess is! Master Chief fires his gun at Mario, who dodges and jumps over Master Chief. Mario punches Master Chief then he throw a uppercut that sent Master Chief in air, then Mario fires his fireball at Master Chief. Master Chief fell into ground, but he slowly stands up. Pennywise tries to bite Mario's shoulder, but Mario grabs him and slam him into ground, Master Chief throw a grenade on both of them. It exploded, at least it did nothing to Mario, Master Chief charges at Mario to continues fighting. The Soldier and Shrek was fighting, Shrek throw a punches and left hook at The Soldier, The Soldier then hits Shrek with a rocket launcher. Shrek: That's all you got? The Soldier: No. I got more than that, ogre. The Soldier uses shovel as a equipment and hits Shrek multiple times, Shrek tries to throw a punch at The Soldier, he dodges and swings his shovel at Shrek's cheek. Shrek then throw a jab at The Soldier's chin, Shrek then manages to knees The Soldier's guts. Mario throws a small hammer at The Soldier and Shrek, knocking them both out. Mario swings his hammer at Pennywise, hitting him couple times and one swings made Pennywise flys in the air. The Soldier grabs his shotgun and fires at Mario who dodging, until Master Chief shot The Soldier in the shoulder. Pennywise punches Mario and grabs him by throat, but before Pennywise could do something, Shrek punch Pennywise in the guts, dropping Mario. Pennywise: That was not nice. Shrek: You gonna learn the hard way, clown. Shrek throw a punches at Pennywise, Pennywise then slashes Shrek's chest, Shrek headbutts Pennywise. Pennywise: You'll float too! Pennywise's hands turns into like crabs' hands, he swings his claws at Shrek who been dodging them. Pennywise then kicks Shrek in the knee, and slashing him, Shrek drop his knee. Pennywise chuckles while he about to swing one more claw on him but he was interrupted by Master Chief shooting gun at him, Master Chief hits Pennywise's guts with his knee and Pennywise fell on the ground. Master Chief keep firing on Pennywise's face until it ran out of ammos, Pennywise smiles while his face regenerates. Master Chief: What the hell? Pennywise headbutts Master Chief, he gets up and start swinging his claws at Master Chief who blocking it with his shield. Pennywise got hit by a rocket launcher, it was The Soldier, Mario then punch The Soldier that sent him flying upwards. Mario then charges at Master Chief, Master Chief dodges Mario's incoming attacks, until Mario with his hand on fire uppercuts Master Chief that tosses him in the air. Shrek tries to throw a punch at Mario, Mario dodges and he punches Shrek five times. Mario then throw his last punch at Shrek that slams him into ground, Pennywise slashes Mario on the back, Pennywise then swings his crabs' hand to back slap Mario. The Soldier grabs his shotgun while Shrek weakly gets up, he fires his shotgun at Shrek three times, Shrek fell on the sewer water. 4 Combatants left Master Chief saw that and starts firing at The Solider, The Soldier takes cover and starts firing at Master Chief. The Soldier uses his rocket launcher as a equipment again and shoots it at Master Chief, Master Chief had a idea, he escaped the cover area which was blow up, he uses his M41 rocket launcher. Both combatants fires at rocket launcher each other. BOOM BOOM BOOM Master Chief decides to shoot rocket launcher directly at The Soldier who've dodged, Master Chief pull out his energy sword and walking towards The Soldier. The Soldier quickly swings his shovel, in a result it was cut by a energy sword. Master Chief then stabs The Soldier in the guts with a energy sword, The Soldier fell on the ground, bleeding to death. Master Chief then decides to cut The Soldier's head off, giving him a quick death. 3 Combatants Left Mario hits Pennywise with a hammer, but Mario has enough, he uses his Fire Flower to turns into a Fire Mario. Mario throws a fireballs at Pennywise, knocking him backwards, then a lot of balloons was surrounding Pennywise. He was laughing while disappearing, Mario throws couple of fireballs at the balloons, and saw that Pennywise is gone. Mario turn around and see Master Chief is holding his sword. Master Chief: This is the end now, where's that clown? Mario: I-a don't know. Pennywise appears behind Master Chief, he was about to bite him, but Master a Chief stabs Pennywise in the stomach. Master Chief tries to pull it out of Pennywise's stomach but Pennywise held it, Master Chief looks up and see it was Cortana. Master Chief: Cortana? Cortana: Ugh... What have... Master Chief: No no no, I'm sorry. I didn't know--''' Master Chief stopped for a moment, he look down and see the crabs' hand was stuck in his stomach, it was Pennywise that tricked him. Pennywise: '''Hahaha! Pennywise pushes Master Chief away, Pennywise looks at Mario who was surprised. Pennywise felt something, he looks down to the ground and saw a grenade. BOOM Master Chief slowly gets up, he was bleeding, Mario throw few punches at Master Chief. Mario notices his Fire Flower time ran out, he was back to normal, Master Chief swings his sword at Mario who've dodged. Mario punch Master Chief in the guts, sending him a miles away. Pennywise gets up and accidentally get hits by Master Chief, both combatants gets up and Master Chief quickly slashes Pennywise and stabbing him. Master Chief: You looks like you're immortal. Pennywise: Time to float. Master Chief then stabs Pennywise in the guts, that still didn't stop Pennywise until Mario throw a punch at Pennywise. Master Chief turn around and see that Mario have turned into Metal Mario, Master Chief swings his sword and the stabbing wasn't working for him. Metal Mario then throw a last punch through Master Chief's chest, Mario pulled his hand out of Master Chief's chest. As Master Chief fell on the ground, Pennywise's hand turned into crab's hand again and impaled Master Chief's face, splashing bloods nearly everywhere. 2 Combatants Left Pennywise happily looks at Metal Mario, who is prepare to fight Pennywise once and for all. Pennywise swings his claws at Metal Mario, it wasn't working. Pennywise: Wow. Metal Mario throw his punches at Pennywise's face, then he grabs his leg and slamming him into ground. Mario turned back into normal again, he sighed. Mario: I hate it when my-a power-ups have-a limits time. Mario sees Pennywise is gone, then he hears a sound coming from behind. Princess Peach: Mario, help! Mario: Princess? Don't worry, I'm-a coming! The red balloon was surrounding Mario, Pennywise quickly attack Mario from behind. Mario got hit, he decides to pull out a Starman and turns into a rainbow Mario. He charges at Pennywise and his punches made Pennywise to be thrown like a ragdoll, Mario pummeling Pennywise with punches and kicks, then he slams him into ground. Mario kicks Pennywise like a soccer ball, he got slammed into sewer water. Starman Mario ran out, he turned back into normal again. Pennywise turned bigger, he jumps out of water and laughs. He turned into spider form. Pennywise's Spider Form: Hahaha, you're dead! Mario: Not-a so fast! Mario pull out his Mega Mushroom, he turned into big too. Giant Mario: Let's-a go! Pennywise's Spider Form: Roar! Both combatants charges at each other, Pennywise jumps and Mario literally grabs him, Pennywise tries to bite Mario's face off, but Mario tosses him away. Pennywise gets up and charges at Mario, Mario shoots fireballs at Pennywise, he been dodging the incoming fireball. Pennywise slashes Mario with his spider claws, Mario uppercuts Pennywise and tosses him away again. Pennywise quickly jumps and bite Mario's shoulder, Mario uppercuts Pennywise. Mario suddenly turn into small, he is back to normal. Mario: Oh Mama Mia... Pennywise smiles and tries to kill Mario with a stomping, Mario pull out a Ice Flower and turns into Ice Mario. Mario shoots ice at Pennywise's mouth, causing Pennywise to choke. Mario keep on shooting ice at Pennywise, Pennywise tries to slash Mario but Mario jumps and kicks right in Pennywise's face. Mario keeps on shooting ice at Pennywise until he is like a cube of ice, Mario turned back to normal again. Mario: Pfft. Mario saw Pennywise is breaking of a cube of ice. Mario: Oh you-a gotta be--''' Pennywise breaks out of a cube of ice, he roars at Mario and back slap him. Pennywise quickly charges at him and trying to stomps Mario while he dodging, Mario jumps over Pennywise and kicking him. Mario pull out his Vanish Cap, he was invisible, Pennywise couldn't see him. While Pennywise is trying to find him, Invisble Mario jumps and punch Pennywise by surprise. Pennywise: '''Where are you, you little coward. The fireball hits Pennywise's face, he then figured out where is Mario. Before Mario could turn back normal again, Pennywise quickly turn around and caught him with his Deadlights. Mario was struggling to escape but it was too late, he went insane until his soul was taken. Pennywise then swings his claws and stabs Mario's chest, he throw him in near to sewer water. Pennywise: Well, that was a tough fight. Hehehe. 1 Combatants Left (Winner) Result K.O Boomstick: That is impossible, how would Pennywise win against Mario? Wiz: Well before I could explain, let me explain why Shrek loses first. Shrek doesn't really have any Arsenals to beat the other three, the thing is he isn't really much of a fighter. The Soldier have the Arsenals that could take down Shrek. Boomstick: As for why The Soldier was on second place? Because Master Chief have better weapons than The Soldier, although The Soldier have impressive feat but Master Chief survived falling from orbit without any scratch! The Soldier's weapons can't get pass to Master Chief due to his own skilled and experience combat. Wiz: And finally, as for Pennywise vs Mario. Remember Pennywise is always requires to be defeated by the ritual of Chud, Mario wouldn't find that one since he isn't that much of a strategy. Boomstick: But how did he beat Bowser and other strongest villains? Not to mention he defeat Dreamy Bowser too. Wiz: While that's all true, they all have weakness, Pennywise is immortal and only requires to be defeated by the ritual of Chud. I don't think Mario would find that one since they both first met. Mario's power-ups can beat him up but can't exactly kill the clown. While Mario have many advantages but Pennywise's immortality earns the victory. Pennywise: Winner * Immortal * Stronger * Can't get kill unless he can be defeat by the ritual of Chud Master Chief: Third Loser * Have all of better Arsenals that can kill Shrek and The Soldier but not Pennywise and Mario * Stronger * Durable The Soldier: Second Loser * Useless Arsenals that can't kill the other 3 besides Shrek * Slower * Less Durable * Intelligence Shrek: First Loser * Slower * Isn't much of a fighter * Doesn't really have the chance to beat the other 4. Mario: Final Loser * Stronger * Faster * More Durable * Have Power-Ups that can keep up with Pennywise but can't killing him * Isn't much of strategy Boomstick: They all float too, or fourth. It wasn't wise to fight a clown that can make you float fourth! Wiz: Um... The winner of this Royale is Pennywise! Category:Bob6114 Category:Battle Royales Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019